Truth or Dare
by xxkatrina
Summary: The Fantastic Four play truth or dare, and Johnny asks embarrassing questions... Some SueReed. OneShot


"I'm so bored!" Johnny whined, flipping through channels on the television. Ben sighed, obviously frustrated and annoyed.

"Then stay on one channel, and watch it!" he cried. Suddenly, Johnny had an idea.

"Oh, I know what's better than watching the stupid TV!" Johnny said, sitting upright on the couch. Reed cocked an eyebrow, looking at Johnny confusedly. Johnny smiled and said, "Let's play a game! How about...truth or dare?"

"What are we?" Reed asked, creasing his eyebrows. "Four?"

"Aw, c'mon!" Johnny pleaded, frowning. "There's no harm to it! It's just a simple game of truth or dare! Please?"

"Fine," Ben mumbled, sighing. He frowned. "I bet you're doing this only because you want to ask us stupid, foolish and embarrassing questions. Aren't you?"

"Actually, no," Johnny said, thinking. A smile crept on his face as he said, "But now I think I will... Thanks, Ben."

"Yes, thanks, Ben," Reed said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Ben said, shrugging. "Just guessing." Johnny sat on the ground next to Ben while Reed and Sue sat on the couch, and they were sitting awfully close. Johnny looked at them and smiled, knowing what one of his questions would be already.

"Who's first?" Sue asked, in a bored tone.

"Me, of course," Johnny said, smiling. He didn't want to ask Reed or Sue the question yet, so he asked Ben, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth...," Ben muttered under his breath. He sighed.

"Where're your ears?"

"Excuse me?" Ben asked, looking at Johnny as if he were crazy. "I thought I said no embarrassing questions, Flame Boy..."

"Oh well," Johnny said, shrugging. "Now, answer. Where the hell are your ears?"

"...I don't know," Ben admitted, scowling. Johnny smiled and laughed out loud.

"What made me think you were about to say that?" Johnny asked teasingly. Ben scowled again, signaling for Johnny to shut up. Johnny looked around at everyone and shrugged, saying, "Who's next?"

"It's doesn't matter...," Sue said, bored.

"No!" Ben said quickly, suddenly alert.

"Ha, okay, I'm next again!" Johnny said, still laughing. Ben frowned.

"Now it matters...," Ben said. He sighed and said, "Why am I even doing this?"

"'Cause you know you want to," Johnny said, smiling.

"Right. Remind me later to laugh," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine," Johnny said. "Since all of you guys are seriously BORING, then I'll just ask one or two more questions. Jeez, why didn't I have better friends while growing up?"

"'Cause you're a loser," Ben said, smirking. He finally smiled at his own joke. Johnny frowned.

"Ha ha," Johnny said. He turned to Reed and smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"...Truth," Reed said, after a moment's pause. He looked at Johnny oddly.

"Here it comes," Ben said. He looked at Reed and told him, "You should've said dare."

"Yes, this'll make the evening better," Johnny said, smiling victoriously.

"Oh God, here it all comes," Ben said, standing up from the floor. He sat on the couch. Reed looked at Ben and Johnny, confused. He had no idea what they were thinking.

"Okay, Reed-," Johnny began, as a knock on the door coincidentally was heard. Johnny frowned.

"I'll get it!" Reed cried, his voice cracking. He stood up then cleared his throat, and made his way slowly to the door.

"Okay...," Johnny said, raising his eyebrows. He looked at Sue and smiled. "Well, Reed said 'truth' but he's not here so Sue, I'll just ask you a question."

"Just say it!" Ben said, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

"Okay, fine," Johnny said, smiling. Then he quickly said, "Do you love Reed?" Startled, Sue's eyes widened, as she opened her mouth to say something.

"I-I...," she said, obviously speechless. Johnny grinned at her, while Ben rolled his eyes again for the hundredth time that day. "I mean, yeah, of course, we're, uh, best...friends."

"No, not like that," Johnny said, frowning. He smiled again as he said, "You know what I mean..."

Sue sighed, as she said after a moment, "...Fine. Yes, but you better not tell Reed that."

"Tell Reed what?" Reed asked, once he had gotten back. He sat down on the couch next to Sue.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Sue said, shrugging. Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "Oh, and who was that at the door?"

"Just someone looking for...someone else," Reed said, creasing his eyebrows in confusion. Then he shook his head as he asked, "Now what were you guys talking about? I mean, what were you saying about me?"

"I ju-," Johnny started to say.

"He was just wondering who was at the door too," Sue said quickly, cutting Johnny off. She smiled nervously.

"Nuh-uh!" Johnny said, frowning.

"Johnny!" she said in a hushed yet fierce tone. "Don't even think about it!"

"You should know me by now," Johnny said, smiling. "I never, ever do!"

"Yes, we all know that you never, ever think," Ben said, scoffing. Johnny frowned, as Ben smiled.

"Okay, I asked Sue if she-," Johnny started again.

"Knew who was at the door," Sue said quickly, her smile widening. "But I didn't, so-"

"So we went back to truth or dare and I asked Sue if she loved you!" Johnny cried exasperatedly. Once he had gotten the words out, he shot a glare at Sue. Sue sunk back in the couch and felt like disappearing of embarrassment. Then, feeling stupid about not thinking of it already, she did.

"Sue?" Ben asked, looking around.

"Aw, not fair!" Johnny whined.

"What are you, four?" Ben asked, looking at Johnny with an expression of disbelief.

"W-What did she say?" Reed suddenly asked.

"Sue?" Ben asked, alongside Johnny.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Reed cried, once no one would answer him. He frowned, and Johnny and Ben raised their eyebrows as they turned to him.

Johnny sighed and finally said, "...Yes."

**------------------------**

"C'mon, Sue, you can't stay in there forever!" Reed said, knocking on Sue's door frustratedly. He rested his forehead against her door and sighed. "C'mon, Sue..."

"I can stay in here forever!" Sue cried back. "I can, and I will!"

"Sue, I know you a lot more than you think I do!" Reed yelled back. "Please?" Reed didn't hear a response. There was silence, and after a while, Reed sighed, thinking that Sue had stopped. He shook his head and started to walk away from Sue's door.

"Okay, Reed, fine," Reed heard Sue say. He heard the slam of a door and turned around to find Sue staring at the floor.

"Fine. I'll just let it out now. Yes, I do love you. There, I said it," Sue said, shrugging. Reed smiled.

"C'mon, Sue," Reed said, walking towards her. "You know me. I wouldn't just leave you speechless."

"Yeah...," Sue said, sighing. "I know." She looked up at Reed and smiled.

"STAY BACK!" they both suddenly heard. Startled, they both looked at Johnny, who was walking away backwards from Ben. His arms were raised in defense.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Johnny cried, his voice cracking. "C-C'mon, Benny-Boy!"

"Shut up!" Ben cried, annoyed. "Just SHUT UP!"

"Alright, alright!" Johnny said, backing up against the wall. "I'll shut up, fine!"

"What are you two doing?" Reed asked, crossing his arms.

"I-I accidentally broke something in Ben's room!" Johnny admitted.

Ben looked at the two and asked, "Can ya believe it?" Sue and Reed both nodded slowly. Noticing how Ben wasn't paying any attention to him, Johnny started to run to the balcony.

"Hey! You, come back!" Ben said, running after him. The building shook whenever he put a foot on the ground. Reed cocked an eyebrow. Outside, Johnny hurriedly stepped onto the balcony railing and fell off.

"JOHNNY!" Ben cried. Then he scowled as he leaned against the railing and saw Johnny soar down, then come back up. Ben cried after him, "SHOW-OFF!"

"Alrighty, then," Sue said, shaking her head. She looked back at Reed and smiled. "Now, where were we?"

"Well...," Reed said, smiling playfully. "I think we were right about here..." He leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
